1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for an uneven light emission correction of an organic EL panel and a display correction circuit of an organic EL panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some panel-shaped display devices for displaying a TV image or the like use an organic EL panel. The organic EL panel has a plurality of organic EL elements arranged in a matrix form. Each of the organic EL elements is associated with one pixel (one of the red, green and blue pixels).
FIG. 7 illustrates the principle of a drive circuit for an organic EL element. A drive TFT (Q) and organic EL element D are connected in series to a power source +VDD. The TFT (Q) is supplied with a video signal voltage V.
Therefore, the signal voltage V is converted into a signal current I by the TFT (Q). The signal current I flows through the organic EL element D. This causes the organic EL element D to emit light L at the brightness (emission intensity) associated with the magnitude of the signal current I. As a result, the pixel is displayed at the brightness associated with the signal voltage V.
As described above, a display device using an organic EL panel can be reduced in thickness because it is self-luminous and therefore demands no backlights as does the liquid crystal display. Further, the light emission thereof is achieved by excitons in the organic semiconductor. As a result, the display device has high energy conversion efficiency, making it possible to reduce the voltage demanded for light emission down to several volts or so.
Further, the organic EL panel offers high response speed and wide color reproduction range. Still further, the panel is immune to magnetic field interference unlike the cathode ray tube (picture tube). It should be noted that the organic EL is also called the organic LED or OLED.
The following document is available as an existing art document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-15604, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1.